Sunny Dakota
Sunny Dakota (born 1989) is a minor character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. A theater student at Decker State College, Sunny is a member of the Lady Raptors, being the goalkeeper for the B-Squad. Sunny is known to be chatty as well as bigoted towards Asians. Biography Sunny was born in New York, New York, her father a corporate hotshot for an electronics company. Until Sunny was ten life was great, the girl's only cares in the world being playing soccer and acting classes. Unfortunately when Sunny was ten years old her father lost his job due to a bigger company from Japan performing a hostile takeover. The next three years saw Sunny's family slowly move west, living out of a large camper her father had paid off before losing his job. During the trek Sunny's father constantly looked for work but couldn't make anything stick while she kept ending up in new schools. At the time Sunny didn't mind it too much, enjoying meeting new people and loving to tell stories, it being why she was into acting in the first place. It was when Sunny was fourteen and she'd ended up in Los Angeles that some bitterness finally emerged, her teenage years rough. It began when Sunny took up smoking, as the act ended up being the last straw for her mother before she left her and her father. Sunny's father soon began to blame all their hardships on Asians, being non-specific, and the general bigotry became something Sunny shared with her father to a degree. Afraid her father might assault her for disagreeing she went along with his sentiments, and slowly began to agree with them as well. When Sunny finished high school Decker State College accepted her into the theater program, so she moved to Malibu. A week after Sunny left her father was arrested for battery and Sunny decided not to attend his trial, deciding it was best to cut him out of her life. Wanting a fresh start, Sunny quickly tried to make friends around DSC and succeeded, in part thanks to managing to become a C-Squad member of the Lady Raptors as their goalie. While not landing a starring role in a play Sunny did impress at least a few with her singing ability. Her second year Sunny was looking to be promoted to the A-Squad and briefly was, though when Mel Donavan ended up returning for another season Sunny was demoted to the B-Squad. General frustrations with still not getting a starring role and being second fiddle to Mel began to trouble Sunny, her bigoted side starting to come out more and more. An encounter with Michelle Gim quickly saw Sunny turned into a mannequin at Balfour Boutique due to the uttering of a racial slur, her most brazen display yet. After being released from the Boutique Sunny ended up causing another incident a mere two weeks later, one that would possibly see her suspended. Personal Information * Current Age: 20 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 130 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Fellow Players * Kat Vaughn * Mel Donavan * Tess Vole * Chrissy Pak * Ayane Nakamura * Britney Summers * Diane Cruz * Justine Zimmerman * Sarala Rohit * Rae Sullivan * Mandy Eastwood * Trishana Thompson * Jeanette Paulson * Chelsey Wei Friends * Raylene Winslet * Sidney Thornburg Appearances * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Securing the Throne * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Assuming Control Trivia * Justine is based on actress Aimee Teegarden. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Lady Raptors